Kate
Kate & Chris: FusionMania is 2018 American 3D computer-animated science fiction buddy action-comedy film produced by GoAnimate Studios. It is the sequel to Kate & Chris (2007). It is being written and directed by Steve O'Connell and Mike Mitchell, and co-written by Nicholas Stoller, Erica Rivinoja, and Jon Vitti. Anne Hathaway, Elijah Wood, Zach Braff, Mike Myers, Justin Long and Kelsey Grammer will all reprise their roles from the previous installment, They will be joined by Jenny Slate, Josh Gad, Katie Crown, Jake T. Austin, Danny McBride, Maya Rudolph, Bill Hader, Kevin Hart, and Peter Dinklage who will voice the new characters introduced in this film. The film was released in RealD 3D on February 23, 2018, by 20th Century Fox. Kate & Chris: FusionMania is also GoAnimate Studios's first independently-produced motion picture by Go!Studios after its purchase in March 2017. Plot Coming soon! Voice cast * Anne Hathaway as Kate Anderson, a smart, trustworthy, funny, and clever 17-year old girl * Elijah Wood as Chris McCallister, a sarcastic, wise-cracking, arrogant, and somewhat bossy 16-year-old boy. * Justin Long as Chuck Stevens, a intelligent 14-year old boy. * Zach Braff as Mikey the Crazy Kid, a 15-year old boy who has superpowers and have crazy adventures. * Mike Myers as Mr. Watson, the principal of Eastview High School. * Kelsey Grammer as Professor Dum-Dum * Jenny Slate as Eva Stevens, Chuck's sister. * Josh Gad as Robbie the Dog * Katie Crown as Lily the Explorer Girl * Bill Hader as Dr. Hater, the main antagonist. * Kevin Hart as Jeffrey Williams, one of Chris' friends. * Peter Dinklage as TBA * Jake T. Austin as TBA * Maya Rudolph as Emma Anderson, Kate's mother. * Danny McBride as Dan Anderson, Kate's father. * Mandy Moore as Cindy McCallister, Chris' mother * Sarah Silverman as Nina McCallister, Chris' sister Production It was scheduled to be released in 2009 but was delayed for two years until production was cancelled in late 2011 due to script issues. However, in June 2015, it was announced that the Kate & Chris sequel, now known as Kate & Chris: FusionMania, was revived and back into development by GoAnimate Studios again, and would be released into theaters on November 3, 2017, coinciding on the 20th anniversary of the first book. But however, it was delayed to February 23, 2018 to avoid competition with Puppet Pals: Collsion Course. Unlike the first film being animated at Blue Sky Studios, The second film is animated at Sony Pictures Imageworks. Music On August 4, 2017, it had been confirmed that Christopher Lennertz and John Powell would be composing the score for the film. Most of the soundtrack comes from old songs from the 70s, 80s, 90s, and modern times. This was because Eric Stern is so fascinated with nostalgia that he wanted this film to be unique as well. Release Kate & Chris: FusionMania was released on February 23, 2018 by in 3D, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema, 4DX, and IMAX 3D. The film's theatrical release was preceded by Love! an original GoAnimate Studios short written and directed by Eric Newman. It was originally scheduled for release on November 3, 2017, but in December 2016, Fox advanced the release date to March 30, 2018. In June 2017, the release was then shifted to February 9, 2018, but then was moved once again a month later to March 2, 2018. By January 2018, it was moved up one week earlier to February 23, 2018. This is the first Go!Studios movie to be released in Dolby Vision. The film premiered on February 18, 2018 at the Regency Village Theater in Los Angeles. Marketing The first teaser for the film was released on June 2, 2017 and was later attached to Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie, Cars 3, Despicable Me 3, Spider-Man: Homecoming, War for the Planet of the Apes, The Emoji Movie, The Lego Ninjago Movie, and My Little Pony: The Movie. The first theatrical trailer was released on November 3, 2017 and was shown before Puppet Pals: Collision Course, The Star, Coco (2017), Lix (2017), Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Ferdinand, ''and ''Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle. The second and final theatrical trailer was released on January 12, 2018, and was shown before Paddington 2,'' Peter Rabbit'', Black Panther, and Early Man. A tie-in video game was also announced to accompany the film's release, developed by Avalanche Software and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. Fox and GoAnimate partnered with McDonald's to release eight Happy Meal toy versions of the film's characters upon its release. Diadora released a line of clothing featuring the characters from the movie. Merchandise was also produced for the film, including Kellogg's, Funko, and others. Home media Kate & Chris: FusionMania was released on Digital HD on May 4, 2018, and on DVD, Blu-ray, and 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray on May 29, 2018. Reception Box office Coming soon! Critical reception Kate & Chris: FusionMania received generally mixed reviews from critics, with many considering it to be not as good as its predecessor. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 71% based on 46 reviews and an average rating of 6.9/10. The website's consensus reads: "Although it is a bit lackluster and boring, the sequel holds up to its predecessor." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 62 out of 100 based on 17 critics, indicating "generally mixed reviews". Category:2018 Category:PG Category:Kate & Chris Category:20th Century Fox films Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:Kate & Chris: FusionMania